


Passing Moments

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ignoct Week, M/M, Promnis Week, all pretty short, more tags and pairings to be added, some from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Brief moments of emotion(Various drabbles I've written for various pairings from my tumblr. Anything NSFW is tagged at the top and Pairings are labeled in chapter titles)





	1. Jade (Promnis)

**Author's Note:**

> For Promnis Week: Day 1: First Meeting

His eyes are green, like jade, or tropical water, warm and inviting. Prompto can't stop staring at them, and he strokes his finger over the camera he holds in his hand. His desire to take a picture is so strong, but no. He knows he'd be a total creeper if he just snaps a shot of this guy he doesn't know standing in front of a fancy car.

Beside him, Noctis sighs. "Guess I gotta go. See ya, Prompto." He waves, and runs up to the car. Prompto should've known it was for Noctis. He looks tired as the attractive guy speaks to him with a serious expression, and then the two get in the car pulling away from the school.

That's first time Prompto sees Ignis.

"So what happened yesterday? Who...was that guy?" Prompto asks, his voice oddly quiet. He hates how shy he sounds about the whole thing.

"Oh, that was Ignis," Noctis yawns, leaning against his desk. "He was picking me up for some important meeting or whatever." Noctis shrugs, leaning his head on his hand.

" _That_ was Ignis?" Prompto says incredulously. He's of course heard Noctis talk about his advisor before, but he didn't realize the guy would be so freaking attractive.

"Mhm. I can introduce you next time. Probably should've done that this time. Ignis asks about you a lot."

That makes Prompto blush immediately, his freckles burning red. "Uh...he does?" Prompto asks quickly, and wonders if Ignis has any idea who he is or what he looks like.

"Yeah cause I talk about you," Noctis says.

"Pfft, r-right," Prompto scoffs, letting out a soft snort. Like someone like Ignis would have any idea who the hell he is. Of course he's aware of his existence, Noctis would obviously mention spending time at Prompto's place or Prompto coming over to his.

"So yeah. Next time, I'll introduce you," Noctis says.

He's so casual about it, and Prompto doesn't wanna seem weird, so he let's out an awkward laugh and nods. "Yeah, totally!" Thankfully Noctis doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn't say anything.

The problem is, Prompto doesn't know when the next time they'll see Ignis will be, and it starts to make him antsy. What will he even say to a guy like that? From what Noctis has told him, Ignis seems classy, well put together, intelligent. He's been training to be Noctis' advisor since he was a small child, so he apparently knows everything about everything, at least in regards to things Noctis would need to know.

Prompto feels a tinge of jealousy, as he tries to imagine what it would be like if Ignis knew about _him_ and the things he liked. Would he cook his favorite meals? Would he tell Prompto all he knows about chocobos? Would he look at the pictures Prompto takes day in and day out, helping him choose which ones were the best? It sounds nice.

Every day after school he holds his breath as he and Noctis exit the building, silently wondering if he'll see that car, and Ignis, standing next to it with his gem-like eyes waiting patiently for Noctis.

Though sometimes he feels a little relieved when the car isn't there, if only because he has no idea what to _say_ to Ignis. He supposes 'hi' is a good start, but what then? Maybe he could tell him he wants to try his food sometime? No...that seems creepy. Or maybe...he could joke about what a pain Noctis can be? No...throwing Noctis under the bus won't make him look like a good friend or person really. He knows he has time to think about it, but the more he focuses on the conversation the more nervous he gets.

He considers asking Noctis, but he doesn't wanna sound like a weirdo, and honestly, he could imagine Noctis being confused and telling him to just act 'normal'. Whatever that means.

Finally, it happens about a week and a half later. The car's outside of the school, and Ignis stands next to it, waiting. Unfair, Prompto thinks, as he wants Ignis to be waiting for _him_.

"C'mon," Noctis says, and gestures for Prompto to follow him. With every step he takes, he feels his heartbeat get louder and louder. Why the hell is he so nervous? Ignis is probably a regular guy, just like Noctis. Sure, he's a royal advisor, but it's probably not a big deal, right?

When they get close to car, Ignis smiles, shutting his beautiful eyes. "Ah, you must Prompto. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Right back'atcha," Prompto says quickly, feeling immediately foolish for speaking so damn casually.

Ignis chuckles. His voice smooth and almost melodic. It's so nice. Everything about Ignis is _so nice_. "Noctis has told me plenty about your shenanigans together." He holds out his hand, and Prompto thinks his is probably clammy and gross, but he shakes it anyway. "Thank you for looking after him at school."

"What?" Noctis says. "Prompto's my friend, not my Mom, Iggy."

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up. "What? Oh, yeah, no problem," he snorts, nudging Noctis' side. "He's a huge trouble maker, but whatever," Prompto teases.

"Indeed," Ignis chuckles, the three laughing together. "Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you soon," he says, bowing his head as he holds the door open for Noctis.

"Right, yeah, totally!" he replies quickly.

"Bye Prom," Noctis says, ducking into the car.

"Have a good evening," Ignis smiles, and walks around to the front.

"Y-You too!" Prompto stammers out quickly, and Ignis disappears inside of the car, driving away. He swallows, watching as it turns the corner away from the school.

After all his fretting, and overthinking, the conversation had been so short-lived. Not horrible, but short. Though Ignis _had_ mentioned seeing more him soon, and Prompto smiles, only hoping that was the truth.


	2. Probably (Promnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Promnis Week: Day 2: Pining

Prompto wonders if Ignis notices the way he stares at him. He usually focuses on his lips, which probably makes it even weirder, but Prompto likes to think he's adept at turning away fast enough that Ignis probably hasn't noticed.

And he probably doesn't notice when some of the pictures at the end of the day start including more Ignis than normal. Probably. (Probably being the key word here).

It's just so difficult not to stare, and arguably it's not Prompto's fault the lens keeps gravitating towards Ignis! The man is the literal portrait of perfection, way too attractive for his own good.

"Dude, what's your deal with Specs?" Noctis asks one night when he catches Prompto staring at him cooking on the other side of camp.

"Uh...w-what?!" Prompto stammers, practically falling out of his chair, like some sort of comical cartoon character. "There's no...deal," he says quickly, wondering how Noctis of all people happened to notice his gross staring.

"Yeah, you've been staring at him all night," Noctis snorts.

Prompto swallows, his face heating up, and he's glad Noctis probably can't tell against the flickering flame of the fire. "Yeah, well, his cooking...it's uh...entrancing!" Prompto says.

"Entrancing? Iggy's cooking?"

"Yeah!" Prompto shrugs, waving his hand to and fro. "You know with the way he's flipping stuff and tossing food around, prepping everything!" Prompto finishes, his eyes not leaving Ignis. The explanation probably makes sense. Probably.

He watches as the advisor raises the spoon to his lips, curling them around the utensil. His lips pull thin as he tastes the food, and he smiles, clearly satisfied with whatever it was he putting together for dinner tonight.

"Sure Prom," Noctis mumbles, giving him and odd look. "Whatever," he sighs tiredly, and Prompto can't tell if Noctis bought it and doesn't care, or if he doesn't believe Prompto for a second. "It's just Ignis, you could always talk to him," Noctis mumbles. Ok, maybe he does know.

"Y-Yeah...right...." he says and watches Ignis separate whatever is in the pot for all of them. 'Just Ignis'. Prompto scoffs internally. Noctis has no idea what he's talking about. Sure, Noct has been around Ignis his whole life, so maybe he doesn't realize how amazing Ignis is?

"Alright, dinner's ready," Ignis says, and the four of them take their seats. It's the same as it goes every night they camp together; sharing stories, enjoying Ignis' food, and Prompto showing off some of his best pictures. Of course, most of the good ones do have Ignis as the subject.

"Specs, you're so photogenic!" Gladio teases, nudging him.

"Nonsense, Prompto is a good photographer, he's making me look good is all," Ignis compliments and Prompto feels his heart soar. Gods Iggy is too nice. He probably doesn't notice how red Prompto's face is...probably. (Hopefully)

"T-Thanks Iggy!" Prompto says, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"But you don't have to focus on me so much," Ignis chuckles.

"Ah what can I say, the camera loves ya'!" he teases back, and all of them laugh. "I'll try and lay off the Ignis pics," he says, and he knows he's telling a blatant lie.

"Take pictures of whatever you want" Noctis insists and nudges Prompto gently.

"Well, I think it's about time we head to bed, we need to be up bright and early," Ignis says. "I'll just be a moment, going to clean up a bit," he says, picking up their plates.

"Thanks Iggy," Noctis yawns, stretching up as he heads to the tent, and Gladio isn't far behind.

Prompto, however, is quick to jump up, and grab his own plate, clearing it to the side to help Ignis. "The more of us help, the faster it gets done!"

A snort slips from Ignis' lips. "Prompto please, of all us, you and Noct need your beauty rest the most." He chuckles, a small sound which vibrates against his chest and Prompto loves the sound. If he could make Iggy laugh everyday, he'd be damn happy.

"Hey! I think I can lose five to ten minutes to help you out!" he teases, holding the plates out to Ignis.

Leaning in, Ignis wraps his fingers around the plates in Prompto's hand, their fingers brushing. Ignis' green eyes come close to Prompto's blues and Ignis' breath hovers over his lips as though they're about to kiss.

He freezes, not sure what to make of the closeness, and he sees Ignis' eyes flick down to his lips. So Ignis has _probably_ noticed Prompto's staring. Great. Or well, that is what he gathers from this closeness, but this would mean Ignis maybe wants to kiss him too, and Prompto isn't quite sure what to make of _that_. Of course he wants to...but...

"Don't worry," Ignis whispers. "I can handle it," he says, and as quickly as he had leaned in, he moves back out, returning to what he's doing. Prompto swallows, searching words he'll never find. So instead, he watches Ignis move about the camp quickly, before Prompto decides to nod silently and duck into the tent.

That night, Prompto can't help but think about Ignis' lips, how close they were, and how they were probably about to kiss.


	3. Second of Many (Promnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3 of Promnis Week: First Kiss

His hand cups at Prompto's cheek, his long, strong fingers pulling his lips closer to his own.

Prompto's trying to breathe, trying to focus on anything but how close Ignis is, and how they're about to kiss, and _oh gods_ he forgot to brush his teeth after dinner-

"Prompto," Ignis' voice is hushed, and he's frozen, minus the gentle movement of Ignis' thumb against Prompto's cheek.

"Y-Yeah...Iggy?" he stammers, his eyes unsure of where to look. One moment he wants to stare at Ignis' perfect jade eyes, and the next he's desperate to watch his lips, curious as to where they're going.

"Perhaps I misread the atmosphere?" he says softly, and Prompto immediately jerks back. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Misread the wha-?" Prompto asks.

Ignis takes a step away, and Prompto already misses his touch. He wants to reach out, wrap his hand around Ignis' wrist so he can lead those smooth fingers back to his cheek. 

Ignis' cheeks are bright red as he turns his head. "I...apologize. It seems I mistook your actions for something they were not."

Why is Ignis apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. (Actually, the only wrong thing is that they're not kissing right now.)

"What actions?" Prompto manages to say finally. He wishes he wasn't so damn flustered. With how close Ignis had gotten, he'd been expecting Ignis to kiss him, but instead they're standing close to each other, stuck in between the awkwardness of miscommunication.

Ignis lets out a long sigh, his lips thinning as he purses them tightly. "The stares, the pictures, the way your gaze happened to fall on..." He trails off, but he lifts his fingers to his lips, looking ashamed. Prompto wants to run and yank his hand down, replace those fingers with his own lips.

Of course Ignis is right. There's rarely a time when he's wrong. Here Prompto thought he was being so discreet, and this whole time Ignis knew. Really his knowledge of the situation is unsurprising. What is surprising is that Ignis wants to kiss him back?

Prompto's just glad Gladio and Noct are off doing extra training because he can already hear the smugness that loves to creep into Noctis' voice when he's right. _'Told ya'_.

"A-Anyway," Ignis clears his throat, speaking once more. "It seems I've been quite foolish, so I'll leave you alone for now. Best to be preparing food for us-"

"No!" Prompto yells, cutting Ignis off.

"No?" Ignis questions, looking at Prompto with complete confusion. Understandable, since Prompto just yelled at him with no follow up.

"I-I mean...no...you....you weren't foolish." He steps forward and wraps his fingers around Ignis', squeezing his hand hard. "You were right, actually." He laughs, much louder than he means to.

"I was?" Ignis whispers, his voice catching in his throat and silently Prompto wonders if Ignis is nervous? It seems so unlikely, but...

Prompto laughs again. "Yeah! Man Iggy, you kidding? The first time I saw you I couldn't stop staring at your eyes and now...I just...can't stop staring in general," he mumbles. "Shit...that sounds so creepy. Argh..." he grunts, running his free hand through his hair. "Okay basically-"

"Prompto, you don't need to explain yourself," Ignis chuckles, and his hand comes up to caress Prompto's cheek again. Gods it feels so good, and he wonders what it would feel like to have Ignis' hands touch him all over.

"Yeah, but...look," he sighs. "I didn't know how to tell you how I felt, and if it seemed like I was not interested just now, it's because...I dunno, I got intimidated! You're so perfect, Iggy," Prompto sighs.

Ignis lets out a hearty laugh, his cheeks curling up into the brightest smile. "I am far from perfect, Prompto," he says softly.

"Coulda fooled me," Prompto mumbles, twisting his lips.

"If I were perfect," Ignis begins cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up so their gazes meet, "I would've prefaced our kiss like this: Prompto Argentum, may I please kiss you?"

Underneath Ignis' gloved hands, Prompto's cheeks heat right up. Gods, Ignis is beautiful and Prompto is mesmerized. How can he stop staring at Ignis' perfect green eyes?!

"Yeah," he says finally, nodding once before Ignis slots their lips together.

His lips are soft, and they caress Prompto's, covering his smaller mouth with his own. Ignis gently sweeps his tongue along Prompto's lower lip, and Prompto meets him, deepening the kiss. He playfully nips at Ignis' lower lip, kissing him harder. He could easily do this all night.

But it's over quickly, and Prompto immediately misses Ignis' lips as much as he misses his touch when his hand lowers to his side. "Wow," Prompto says, because kissing Ignis is astounding. It's better than any fantasy he had in his head, and it was far more perfect than he could've ever hoped for.

"Indeed," Ignis smirks.

Prompto steps forward again, taking Ignis' hands. "Ignis Scientia, may I please kiss you this time?" Prompto asks, teasing the older man.

Twisting his lips, Ignis rolls his eyes. "I suppose you may."

As their lips brush together again, Prompto hopes this kiss is the second of many.


	4. Favorite (Promnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Day 4 of Promnis Week: Gloves

Blood drips from Ignis' hand and he clicks his tongue, staring the darkening spot on his already black gloves. There's a small tear from where the daemon had grazed him. Really Ignis should be grateful his hand wasn't impaled, it's just a small wound. However, this pair of gloves is his favorite.

"Iggy?" Prompto asks softly, and Ignis realizes he was staring directly as his hand, watching as a few droplets of blood trickle to the ground. Prompto's gentle blue eyes blink, and slowly widen when he realizes Ignis is injured. "Iggy!" he gasps and rushes to his side. "You're bleeding!"

Prompto's fingers curl around his wrist and his blue eyes tremble with worry as he looks at the small gash on Ignis' palm. It's just like him to get nervous about a tiny wound. "There's no need to fret, it's nothing a quick potion won't cure," Ignis says with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Prompto yells, looking at him angrily, and Ignis is taken aback by his volume.

He blinks and fixes his glasses with his unharmed hand. "I'm fine, Prompto, it's a very small cut."

Prompto shakes his head, and rolls his eyes. "Come on, Iggy," he says and he tugs him towards the chairs. "Sit," Prompto orders, and Ignis silently does as he's told. It's rare Prompto is _ever_ so demanding, especially with him, so Ignis doesn't argue, mostly because he's so shocked by the behavior.

He stares down at his hand, surprised the cut is still bleeding. "Perhaps it's deeper than I thought."

"What's goin' on?" Gladio asks, walking by with pieces of the tent.

"Ignis is hurt!" Prompto calls out, grabbing some of the supplies from one of the larger bags.

"Eh? You okay Specs?" Noctis asks. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine. Prompto is making a very big deal out of a very tiny cut," Ignis assures them, and he sends them both back to their tasks.

Prompto returns a moment later, shaking his head while he carries the first-aid kit. "It's not just a tiny cut, you were bleeding through your glove. We should at least look at it." He curls his finger around the edge of the glove, but hesitates, tentatively hovering above it.

"Prompto? What is it?" Ignis is surprised by his hesitance, especially after he was so adamant about looking at the cut.

Red appears on Prompto's cheeks, and he rubs his neck, laughing awkwardly. "This is gonna...sound silly, but I realized I haven't seen your hands without your gloves on in a really long time," Prompto chuckles.

"Ah," Ignis nods. It's true, he rarely takes them off. "Well, I'm not hiding anything."

"Yeah...I know," Prompto mutters, and slowly he begins to roll the glove off of Ignis' hand. He brushes his thumb over the lower half of his palm, no where near the cut, and Prompto is staring as if he's seen something sacred that people haven't witnessed in thousands of years. He swallows. "You have nice hands, Iggy...you should go glove-less more often," he says softly.

Ignis shrugs, but he might, if it's going to elicit that sort of reaction from the adorable blond. "I'll consider it," he whispers, mostly to enjoy the smile which pulls across Prompto's lips.

Breaking a small potion over Ignis' hand, Prompto begins to wrap the healing skin up. "You really don't have to do this," Ignis mutters, watching as Prompto wraps his hand in a soft bandage with a surprising amount of ease.

"Yeah I do. If it happened to me, or any of us, you know you'd be doing this," Prompto says, and Ignis can't deny the blond is correct. "I care about you Iggy," he says, his blue gaze coming to meet Ignis' green eyes. "You're always willing to take care of us, lemme take care of you for once," he smiles, and raises Ignis' wrapped palm to his lips, kissing him lightly.

"Alright," Ignis whispers. He supposes he can't object to that.

It's in these moments where Ignis falls for Prompto all over again. His lips are gentle and soft, pressed against his sensitive skin, and he looks so serious, as if he's pouring all his care for Ignis into this one tiny gesture. Prompto is passionate, full of emotions Ignis doesn't quite understand, and he loves getting lost in the excitement the blond gives him.

"Besides, these hands are important, they make our dinner!" he teases, and Ignis snorts. That's the Prompto he knows.

"Of course, how could I forget that!" Ignis chuckles and rolls his eyes, but he leans forward to brush his lips lightly against Prompto's. "Thank you," he says.

"It's...It's no problem," Prompto stammers, and pecks his lips one more time. It's only been a short amount of time, and Ignis likes that Prompto still gets flustered whenever Ignis kisses him. "And hey!" Prompto adds, "maybe when we get to the next place with a store, I can buy you a new pair of gloves...as...a present," he smiles sweetly.

Ignis blushes. "Alright," he says. "They'll be my new favorite pair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last drabble for Promnis week! I have one longer fic coming for a later day, but thank you to everyone who read these little short fics!! I'm sure I'll come back to this drabble collection for other random things :)


	5. A Change of Plans (Ignoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wishes to surprise Ignis on his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1 of Ignoct Week: Stolen Kisses

It’s rare Noctis wakes up before Ignis. Actually it almost never happens. Noctis appreciates his sleep, and Ignis prefers to wake up and start his day early. But today, he sleeps soundly next to his prince.

So far, everything is going completely according to Noctis’ plan. After turning Ignis’ alarm off late last night, he knew his advisor would sleep in, and though the temptation to slip down in the bed and cuddle up next to him is strong, Noctis knows he has to wake up if he wants to actually surprise Ignis.

He’s gotta be quiet about it too. Unlike him, Ignis is a light sleeper, and will wake up if he suspects anything is wrong. 

His advisor looks so peaceful right now, his sandy hair brushed over his forehead messily; the only time he’d actually be okay with it looking as disheveled as it does now. His lips are parted ever so slightly, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath of air he takes in. Noctis’ lips curl upwards into a gentle smile; he feels so lucky to be able to see Ignis like this in a moment of peace. 

Leaning down, Noctis brushes his lips over Ignis’ forehead, unable to resist. He wishes he could’ve kissed him straight on the lips, but then he would’ve been almost guaranteed to wake up.

Noctis slips away from the bed and makes his way down to the kitchen. Folding his arms, he rolls his neck back and forth. As much as he _wants_ to make Ignis breakfast in bed, he knows that is next to impossible as he has absolutely zero talent for cooking. Prompto had quickly vetoed that idea, knowing Noctis was more likely to burn the whole Citadel down, rather than make something good enough for Ignis to eat. 

So instead, Noctis opts to clean up the kitchen, and make some coffee. There’s no way he could screw up a cup of Ebony. And with a pristine kitchen, Ignis can cook whatever he wants for himself. Noctis also had a custom cake made, but that’s for later when Gladio and Prompto are around and they all can celebrate.

He spends almost an hour, moving about the kitchen, trying to organize everything. Ignis is very particular though, and Noctis isn’t sure if he has a place where everything goes. He groans, running his hand through his hair. Perhaps this too was a bad idea. If Ignis has to re-organize the kitchen to be to his liking, it defeats the whole purpose.

Puffing out his cheeks, he wipes down the counter top and decides to focus on the coffee. The first batch he made has already gone a little cold since he took so long moving stuff around the kitchen, so he brews a new batch. This second batch tastes…old. As if the beans have been sitting out for a decade and a half. With a frustrated grunt, he dumps the second cup down the sink and pulls out another.

“Noct? What are you doing?”

He freezes, recognizing the voice of his advisor immediately. Of course Ignis wouldn’t sleep in, even with his alarm turned off. He’s probably so damn used to waking up early.

“Dammit Iggy,” he sighs. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet.”

A chuckle slips from Ignis’ lips and he steps forward, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ waist. “Oh? Am I not?” he asks, and rests his chin on Noctis’ shoulder.

“No, I turned your alarm off for a reason! You never sleep in,” Noctis laments.

“Ah. So you were the culprit,” he snorts.

“Yeah…” Noctis mutters, watching as the brown liquid swirls slowly down the drain. So much for his surprise.

“Care to tell me what you’re doing in the kitchen this early in the morning?” Ignis asks, pressing his lips to Noctis’ shoulder.

“I wanted to surprise you. I was going to make you breakfast in bed but Prompto said that wasn’t the best idea, so I was just gonna do coffee in bed, but you’re not in bed anymore.”

“Indeed I am not,” Ignis chuckles, and places his hands on Noctis’ hips to turn him around. Cupping his cheeks, he steals a kiss from Noctis’ lips. “It was a very generous thought, though. Thank you.”

Blushing, Noctis pecks his lips again. “I just want you to relax on your birthday.”

“Oh, I don’t care about that. As long as I’m with you, that’s a perfect birthday for me.” Leave it to Ignis to make even his own birthday about the prince.

With a sigh, Noctis rolls his eyes. “You can be a little selfish today you know,” Noctis mutters, staring into Ignis’ shimmering green eyes.

There’s a twinkle in his eye, and his lips curl up into a devilish smirk. “Alright. How about I make us breakfast, and no matter what it is, you have to eat it.”

“Is this your way of getting me to eat some vegetables?”

“Of course,” Ignis purrs and kisses him once again.

“Well I guess I can’t deny the birthday boy,” Noctis sighs, and wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, pulling him back to his lips. Sometimes, he gets a little greedy for his advisor.

“Just what I was hoping to hear,” Ignis whispers.

“Happy Birthday, Ignis.” Noctis has some actual gifts for him, and things he plans on doing when Gladio and Prompto get there, but if Ignis wanted to stay here all day, holding him close, Noctis would’ve canceled all other plans.


	6. Safe (Ignoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would suffer lifetimes if it meant keeping Noctis safe." (Ep Ignis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ignoct Week Day 2: Burn the World For You

His hand burns when he puts the ring on. His body aches with an inconceivable pain, as though he's twisting in on himself, but about to burst at the same time. His veins pulse, and it feels as though his skin is going to rip from his body.

But Ignis doesn't care. The pain is very little to bear compared to the burdens placed upon his prince. He would suffer lifetimes if it meant keeping Noctis safe.

He knows the price of the ring, knows what it means to harness its power. Already his eye is burning, and it's difficult to see. Yet, Ignis leaves it on, doesn't turn away from the power he's so graciously received. He loves Noctis. More than anything, he loves his prince. He would let his body sizzle down to ash if it meant keeping Noctis alive. He would let everything around him burn, destroying cities and worlds.

Ignis cries out when the power seeps through his body, but he can't hear his own voice. Though sounds seem muted, the world seems sharper, the muted colors of Altissa coming alive through the darkness.

_"I will protect you, no matter what."_

All he can seem to hear is the sound of his strained heart beat, the ring's power squeezing at the muscle. He probably should feel afraid, and yet all he can think about is returning to Noctis' side. He would fight every fight multiple times if it meant getting to stay there.

Ignis charges, attacking the man who wishes to rip Noctis from the world- from him. He knows he can't kill him, it's next to impossible, but if he can just buy enough time to ensure Noctis' safety, that's enough for him, even if it means never _seeing_ him again for the rest of his life. Any price feels small at the moment, knowing what price his prince will eventually be forced to pay.

He hates the future he's foreseen, hates that he knows there will be a time when Noctis isn't by his side, there will be a place that Ignis will be unable to follow him to. He despises that- wants to erase the thoughts from his mind, but every time he shuts his eyes, he can see the visions as clear as day. And seeing what he's seen, he knows he must do everything to keep Noctis alive right now.

It only makes him fight harder, even when his bones feel as if they're about to crack. His knees tremble and his legs shake with each step he takes, the vibrations of his footsteps, shooting up his legs. Ignis tries to focus on anything but the feeling that the vertebrae of his spine might pop out one at a time.

He wonders how Noctis will feel when he wears this ring for the first time. It's meant for him, so Ignis doubts it will cause the prince this much pain, but he can't imagine it being light. The ring is heavy on his hand, and he knows it will be just as much so for Noctis. If he could protect him from this too, he would.

But with the ring's power, Ignis fends off Ardyn, so he can't complain about it too much. It's enough to send him away. Enough to keep Noctis safe.

Ignis stumbles towards his prince, desperately trying to breathe. His lungs feel hot, each breath burning more and more as he falls to the ground, the ring slipping from his finger.

Pain throbs to his eye, and if he could lift his hand he would probably try and wipe the burning sensation from his face. Instead, he lays there, his world slowly fading from view, and the last thing he sees is his prince, on the ground.

He's sure Noctis will be angry at him when he wakes up, he can't imagine this going over well, and the thought brings a smile to his face, no guilt present. For now, his prince is safe, his world protected.


	7. Eyes (Ignoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noctis wakes up, he's not sure he's actually awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4 of Ignoct Week: Noctis is the one who goes blind instead of Ignis

When Noctis awakens, he isn't really sure he's awake. His world is completely dark, yet so many things seem to exist around him, his breathing loud in his ears.

Beneath his fingertips he can feel the soft, silky sheets of the bed, his head pressed against the plush pillow. The air smells musty, like the room he's in is old and dry, the air thick in his lungs.

Next to him, he can hear someone breathing gently, and he takes a moment to listen, recognizing very shortly after, that it is indeed Ignis. He doesn't know who else he expected; for as long as he can recall, Ignis has always been there, no matter what.

His hand slowly raises to attempt to touch the bandages over his eyes, the paper cloth weighing heavy on his face. He has a sneaking suspicion that taking them off won't matter and he still will be unable to see anything.

The movement makes Ignis stir, and for a second his breathing stutters as the chair scrapes across the ground, Ignis' hand wrapping around Noctis' before it can get even remotely close to his eyes. "Noct..." he warns.

"Ignis," his whispers, his voice sounding louder in his ears. "I already know."

"You need to give them time to heal. You never know-"

"...Mmm."

Ignis' palm is bare and it trembles against Noctis' hand, his skin clammy. He can almost feel the apology before Ignis says it, and Noctis isn't surprised Ignis is blaming himself. It's how it always goes between them; Ignis taking the fall for something stupid Noctos did. But this time, he won't allow for it, especially when he _knows_ who did this.

"Noctis...I-"

"Iggy, please," Noctis whispers and squeezes his hand tight.

Ignis lets out a long sigh. "I...I should've been by your side, maybe I could've blocked the attack or..."

A snort leaves Noctis lips and he can't stop snickering to himself. "Iggy," he says, lacing their fingers together. His advisor is sometimes so predictable. He knows this is no time to laugh, but Ignis' presence is so calming, Noctis finds himself trying to act as normal.

"What?" Ignis snaps. "This is _not_ humorous, Noctis."

"If you had been there, what would you have done? Ardyn is after me, not you, and if you were...like this instead of me...that wouldn't do me any good either." Noctis finds it hard to say the word, as if saying it out loud will force him to accept the position he is now in.

The more the situation slowly processes, the more sick he begins to feel. This is his reality now, this darkness. He'll never see Lucis or anywhere else he ventures, and worst of all, he'll never see the faces of his friends- Prompto's little freckles which dance about face, Gladio's scars, tattoos, and beards he keeps testing out, and worst of all, he will no longer see Ignis' face. Every smile, every wrinkle on his face as he ages, his beautiful jade eyes; everything about his advisor's face is perfection, and no longer will Noctis get to see it. The thought makes him squeeze Ignis' hand harder.

"If I had been with you I could've protected you! Or softened the blow, prevented _this_ major of a loss..." As Ignis talks his voice grows louder and louder, his hand clenching at Noctis'. His voice breaks a bit, and Noctis can tell Ignis is crying. Perhaps tears Noctis can't bring himself to cry.

"Ignis..." he whispers.

"It's not easy to watch the person you love most in the world go blind," Ignis replies, equally as quiet.

Noctis wishes he knew exactly where Ignis' face was, but instead he trails his fingers up Ignis' arm to find his cheek. "I'm...going to need you now more than ever."

A small wet droplet touches his hand, Noctis' thumb brushing it away, and Ignis wraps his finger's around Noctis' again. "I will be here. No matter what I will lead you, I will be your eyes."

With a shaky chuckle, Noctis does his best to smile. The permanence of the situation hasn't fully hit him yet, but with Ignis with him every step of the way Noctis knows he won't get lost. He loves him so much, and he doesn't know if he will ever to be able to express _how_ much.

Cupping his cheek, he pulls Ignis' down to make their lips meet in a kiss. He's thankful Ignis catches on, so he doesn't complete miss the mark, but mostly he's thankful that his lips feel even softer than they did before. "I knew I could count on you."


	8. New (Ignoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 5 of Ignoct Week: Bed Sharing

The door creaks open and Ignis awakens immediately. He's never been a heavy sleeper and being in a new home, a new place, it's hard to get comfortable. It's only been a few weeks since he arrived at the Citadel, and he's still not used to his bed.

Firstly, it's much more comfortable than his previous bed. His head falls into the squishy pillows, and he thinks it _should_ be easy to fall asleep, especially since the blankets feel like they're filled with the softest Chocobo feathers.

Secondly, the bed is _huge_! His tiny body barely takes up a fraction of the space, and he finds himself tossing and turning over the large mattress.

And finally, it's always perfectly quiet. There's no one in the halls near to him, and his room is so silent, one could hear a pin drop. Yet, there is something unnerving about that; so unnerving Ignis wakes up at the sign of any noise.

Hence why he pushes himself up in bed to see why his door is opening.

The prince is standing in the doorway, and Ignis immediately puts on his glasses to see him better. His tiny arms are wrapped tightly around a pillow and his lips are curled down into a pout. His eyes look tired, but his brow is filled with worry. Ignis notes that even in the dark, Noctis looks paler than normal. However, the prince has never come to his room this late at night before, so he wonders what this could possibly be about.

"Your Highness..." he says sleepily. "What seems to be the matter? I don't believe you're supposed to be out of bed this late."

Noctis bites his lip, and glances down at the floor. His feet turn inwards and then back out.

Pushing his glasses up to rub his eye, Ignis yawns. "It's alright. You can tell me. I won't tattle."

The prince opens his mouth and then closes it, repeating the action a few times, trying to decide if he actually wishes to speak to Ignis about whatever is bothering him. "I...I had a bad dream," Noctis mutters finally, burying his mouth into his pillow once he spits the confession out.

"A nightmare?" Ignis blinks. Noctis nods quickly and his black locks shake with the movement of his head. The prince is here because he had a scary dream? Surprising that he would choose to walk to Ignis' room instead of his father's.

"What...was it about?" Ignis asks, wondering if he maybe needs to speak about it.

He shakes his head faster, his small fingers digging into the pillow. "I don't wanna talk about it!" he says quickly. "But..." he mumbles. "I-I don't wanna be alone."

"Oh!" Ignis says, suddenly realizing what the prince is getting at. "And you...wish to stay here?" Ignis asks, his sleep deprived mind blurting out the question before he can really think about it. It's surprising to him though; he hasn't been here long enough to warrant this level of trust from the prince, right?

"I didn't wanna wake up my dad, and...well, you're my best friend," Noctis shrugs.

Ignis' cheeks flush, and immediately he understands. Of course he's Noctis' best friend. They speak every day, and minus Gladiolus (who seems angry a lot of the time), Ignis is probably the person closest in age to the prince.

And really, when he thinks about it, Noctis is practically the _only_ person Ignis talks to. So they are best friends it would seem. He moves over, making room for the prince, though there's plenty of space in the large bed.

Noctis scrambles onto the sheets and snuggles under the blanket, tucking his pillow behind his head. "Thanks," he says softly, yawning now that he's comfortable.

Ignis pulls the covers up to tuck Noctis in, slipping down under the blanket with him. "Anytime my prince," he smiles, placing his glasses on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Iggy," Noctis says all mumbled, already drifting off.

"Goodnight my prince," Ignis replies, happy to help Noctis, even with something like this.

And it's the best night sleep he's gotten in his new bed.


	9. Fulfilled (Ignoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6 of Ignoct week, Childhood Promises

Noctis' fingers wrap around Ignis' and he's surprised by how smooth Noctis' hands feel. He supposes that's what happens when a person spends ten years in a crystal with no chance to hold any weapon, no chance to keep his callouses. 

He brushes his thumb over the crease of Noctis' thumb and pointer finger, loving the warmth of Noctis' hand. It reminds him that, for now, Noctis is alive and well. Finally Ignis can touch him again, even if it's just as simple as this.

Noctis tells him he doesn't have any regrets, how he'll keep him in his heart and Ignis wants to agree, tell Noct he'll do the same, and that he too has no regrets but Ignis does. Regrets are swirling around inside his head like the ocean splashing about in a hurricane.

His thumb brushes over Noctis' knuckle, following the creases in his skin. Ignis can imagine every wrinkle, every mark, every freckle. Even without his sight, everything about Noctis is so clear to him. He even has this imagine of what older Noctis looking like in his head. His shoulders are broader, his jaw thicker, all of his body more mature and defined. It's a nice daydream actually.

Yet while he thinks of it, he flashes to the first time he ever saw Noct. He was tiny, hiding behind his father, until Regis gently pushed him forward. They had held hands that day too, Noctis' tiny fingers gripping Ignis' hand with a smile.

The young Noctis had lit up the room as children, the sun beaming off of his pale face. His lips had pulled up into the gentlest smile. From that moment on, Ignis knew he would do whatever it took to protect that smile.

_"Please, take care of my son."_

And what a fantastic job he's done keeping that promise. How can he take care of him if he's not allowed to stay by Noctis' side, even at the end of it all? They're to leave tomorrow and all of them know what awaits them. He wonders if Noctis is smiling now-

"Iggy." His thoughts are interrupted by Noct's voice, accidental tears slipping down his cheeks. If only Noctis couldn't see...then he wouldn't know.

"Yes, Noct?"

"C'mon, there's no reason to cry," he chuckles. Noctis' smooth finger brushes over Ignis' cheek, and he freezes, knowing Noctis is shocking close to the scar which rests as a permanent reminder to his failure. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself," he whispers. "You've helped me through it all."

Leaning his cheek against Noctis' palm, he sighs, his body trembling. "It doesn't feel like enough."

"Why?" Noctis whispers, and his thumb brushes over the bottom of the scarring on Ignis' cheek. He really has done plenty, but Ignis isn't about to agree.

"I can't take care of you if you go where I cannot follow," he explains softly.

"Iggy you know I-"

"We don't need to say it," Ignis nods, cutting him off, a thing he rarely does.

"It's just a promise you made to my dad when we were little kids!" Noctis chuckles, squeezing Ignis' hand as he steps forward to brush their lips together. "You've cared for me plenty. You've given me your care, yourself, and so much more," he says.

The kiss throws Ignis off, but he brings his thumb up to brush over Noctis' lips, feeling the ends of his lips curving upwards. "You're smiling?" Ignis whispers, imaging how Noctis' face looks.

A huff of air slips through Noctis lips. "'Course I am," he chuckles, his stubble brushing against Ignis' skin while they kiss again. "You always know how to take good care of me. But y'know I'm also older now. I can handle myself."

Ignis snorts, shaking his head. "Right, right. Of course. How presumptuous of me," he laughs. It feels so natural when they talk, even with the impending fate on the horizon. Leaning down, he finds Noctis' lips again.

"I know you'll be by my side right up until the end, until you not longer can be," Noctis whispers.

"Of course," Ignis says softly, anything to maximize his time with his King.

"Then I'd say," Noctis mumbles, pecking his lips once more. "You've more than fulfilled your promise." 

Ignis prays he can keep a smile on Noctis' face all the way to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Various drabbles from both my own mind and requests. I'll update this whenever I post more drabbles. All chapters will labeled properly! 
> 
> Requests on my Tumblr are open: [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) or if you just wanna chat on Twitter [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) :).


End file.
